In a NAND type semiconductor memory device, with the increase in the integration density of memory cells, a problem arises with the interference between adjacent memory cells. Thus, to suppress the interference between memory cells, a technique for forming a void (air gap) between memory cells has been proposed. However, the void may weaken the electric field from the neighboring memory cell to the channel of the selected cell and degrade the cell current.